


Young and Reckless

by lostin_space



Series: Femslash February 2020❤️️ [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Canon, Random Encounters, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Rosa stepped out of the car without turning it off, all but dancing towards the convenience store door. Maybe she was a little high and may she shouldn’t have been driving, but who cared? She was going to die young anyway.
Relationships: Jenna Cameron/Rosa Ortecho
Series: Femslash February 2020❤️️ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Young and Reckless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manesalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/gifts).



> not at all proofread

Rosa Ortecho knew from a very young age that she was destined to die young.

Mimi DeLuca had done her best to hide that from her, but she was a bad liar and couldn’t hide the face she made while reading Rosa’s palm when she was eleven years old. She didn’t tell her exactly what had caused her whole demeanor to change, but she figured it out very quickly after spending hours studying the lines on her hand and comparing them to a book on palm reading. She was going to die young, it was just a fact of the stars.

It took less than a year for her to come to terms with that fact. At first, it made her cautious, scared to do anything, but puberty hit along with some other not-so-fun brain shit and Rosa decided she was perfectly content with looking pretty for her casket. It meant she could be reckless and it didn’t matter.

Sure, that recklessness that earned her a lot of shit from her parents and her sister and her friends, but she liked it. She liked the feeling of everything being completely spontaneous, even to herself. 

It was why she skipped out on a family dinner. She knew she was supposed to be doing better and she had promised a family dinner, all to set better examples for Liz and show that she’d be reliable enough to go on that road trip with her this summer. Instead, she took the car and she was now somewhere in Texas.

Rosa stepped out of the car without turning it off, all but dancing towards the convenience store door. Maybe she was a little high and may she shouldn’t have been driving, but who cared? She was going to die young anyway.

She meandered through the isles, grabbing two large bags of skittles and a 2-liter of coke before heading towards the counter. Behind the register stood a tall, young blonde girl who looked like a goddamn goddess. Rosa smiled at her, her mind hazy with pot and pills and making it impossible to walk away from the vision in front of her.

“Hey,” Rosa said. The girl gave a crooked, half-assed smile. “I’ve never seen you before.”

“Should you have?” the girl asked. Her name tag said Jenna.

“I wish I had,” Rosa said. Jenna rolled her eyes. “I don’t see many girls like you at all.”

“And what kind of girl do you think I am?”

“Gorgeous, yet you’re not a bitch about it. I know a lot of girls who are tall and blonde and are bitches about it,” Rosa said, “That’s hot.” Maybe she was a little angry at Isobel Evans for standing her up _again,_ but it didn’t matter. This girl was much more interesting.

“I see.”

“And you’re not getting offended by another girl hitting on you, so clearly you’re even hotter than I thought,” Rosa said, grinning loosely. Jenna huffed a laugh and leaned against the counter.

“Usually I don’t go for girls who hit on me at work,” Jenna said. Rosa licked her lips and gave her a once over.

“Usually?”

They stared at each other for a moment before Jenna let out a soft breath and a smile, pushing herself up to ring up Rosa’s things. However, she’d already given her a positive reaction. Rosa had no intention to let that slip away.

“So, what are you doing after your shift?” Rosa asked. 

“Going home. I have an early morning,” Jenna answered, “Your total is $8.13.”

“Oh, yeah? Why’s that?” Rosa said, pulling out a crumpled five and four ones.

“ROTC,” she responded. Rosa raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side.

“I bet you look hot in uniform,” Rosa said. Jenna huffed a laugh and went to give her her change. Her hand lingered just a little too long before Jenna grabbed her wrist and tugged her close. Rosa couldn’t help the reckless grin that found her face. 

“I get off in an hour.”

“I can wait.”

Rosa wasn’t stupid. She knew the look in a girl’s eye when she saw it. Or, maybe it wasn’t the look. Maybe it was the lack of pushing her away even when they were in a small town. Rosa knew what it was like to have _different_ interests in a small town. The only way to get your fix was by being risky. Rosa was being risky.

Jenna was taking her risk.

Rosa waited for her and admittedly sobered up a little bit. She wanted to remember at least one rendezvous with a leggy blonde. Jenna let her hair down and walked to Rosa’s car with a purpose, sitting in the passenger seat.

“You’re ballsy,” Rosa said, “I like that.”

“No offense, but I’m not in the mood to talk,” Jenna admitted bluntly. Rosa let out a blissful little breath. Oh, how she loved women who knew what they wanted.

“I’m Rosa, by the way,” she said, putting the car in drive and quickly heading somewhere a little more secluded.

“Jenna,” Jenna replied, shifting in her seat. Rosa grinned and turned the radio up.

She drove them to the desert that she’d driven to more than a few times and Jenna wasted no time before climbing into the back seat once it was parked. Logically, this was stupid and reckless and could probably led to her getting killed. But, somehow, that’s where all the fun laid.

“You’re not scared I’m gonna kill you?” Rosa asked, following her easily. They sat across from each other, _waiting_ to see who would make it very clear what they were doing. Jenna took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, tilting her head to the side. 

“It’s a stereotype for gay men to find random hookups, right?” she said, “So why can’t I?”

“You know,” Rosa laughed, moving closer, “I _really_ have not met a single person like you before.”

Jenna closed the space between them first, every bone in her body exuding confidence as she kissed her. Rosa laughed and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her closer as she kissed her again. Somehow, despite her ridiculous legs, Jenna navigated the backseat all too well. It made Rosa question if she’d done this before. She didn’t ask. She didn’t really want to know.

Rosa let her take the lead, let the military-bound girl ignore the fact that she tasted of weed and wreck her anyway. It was easy to no longer be upset about the fact Isobel stood her up and it was easy to forget that Maria was too close to Liz to be an option and it was easy to forget her mother didn’t give a shit about her enough to tell her who her real father was because Jenna from a gas station in Texas knew how to use her fingers too well.

It ended with heavy breaths and a stupid, lazy kiss that felt more obligatory than actual desire. However, when Rosa looked at her, her eyes half-lidded with pride and a smirk on her face, that desire came back. She leaned over and pressed a proper kiss to her lips, stealing the breath from her. Her hand slipped down to unbutton her khakis.

“What are you doing?” Jenna asked, stopping the kiss. Rosa paused.

“Do you not want me to?”

Jenna paused for a minute, staring at her like she was questioning if she was serious. If the tone wasn’t so confusing, Rosa may have laughed. Or she actually probably did laugh out loud and chose to ignore that she did. Jenna nodded.

“Do it.”

The hookup ended too soon. It left Rosa feeling _happy_ and wanting to ask to see her again. She liked the way this girl looked and kissed and carried herself. She liked the way that, even though she had her life together and had plans, she was risky. She felt like a good idea.

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” Jenna asked as they drove back to the gas station. Rosa got prepared to say yes to a date and add a playful warning that she was destined to die young like she always did. “What’s the point of coming to Texas to hook up with people?” Rosa hid the fact that felt like a kick.

“Bigger state, more options,” Rosa said. Jenna let out a breathy laugh.

“Okay,” she said, “So, there’s probably no chance in seeing you again, huh?”

All the easiness that came from their hookup seemed to leave once it was said allowed. Even if she asked her on a date, it was pretty impossible. Not only did they live in different states, but they were too different. Rosa would only bring her down. That’s what she was good at.

“I’m cursed to die young,” Rosa said as she pulled to a stop at the gas station, “You don’t want to get involved with me.”

Jenna sighed and looked at her. She just stared for a moment before she leaned across the center console and kissed her. Rosa almost thought it meant something.

“If you’re ever around, come find me”

Rosa watched her walk to her car and get into the front seat. She thought about asking for her number and she thought about just never going back to Roswell. If she disappeared to go runaway for a girl she met once, no one would question it. It was a very Rosa thing to do. But if there was one line Rosa refused to cross was leaving Liz on purpose. She wasn’t her mother.

So, instead of trying to fall in love, Rosa drove home and promised herself she’d see Jenna again one day. Even if it was ten years in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
